I Will Remember You
by Lady knownothingatall
Summary: Someone from Severus's past returns, without memory. What happens when they remember who he is? What he did?


**A/N: Loverlies, gather around the cauldron, get close, get warm.  
A tale of two hearts split, and reunited. Listen, as we visit a man, lost love, and a woman, with nothing but memory of magic.  
**

* * *

It was her. There was easily no mistake. Her eyes, hadn't lost their colour. Her beautifull red hair was shimmering in the setting sun. Severus Snape stood stock still as he stared in awe at the woman across the street. He stood, in front of the apothacary in Diagon alley, trying desperatly to find his voice. He watched, gob-smacked, as she passed through the crowd, trying to not be noticed. She wore a large coat, and looked thin, and pale. Still, her eyes, and her hair. No one else. Ever had that hair, those beautifull green eyes.

Severus felt his heartbeat, and was suddenly aware of where he was. His head was spinning, and he shook it, trying to comand his legs to move. They obeyed, and he stepped out of the crowd. He wanted so badly to say her name. He just couldnt. So long...almost seven years since he said her name. It was a curse.  
He walked across the street, black eyes trained on the woman. She seemed stressed, and frightened. He took a deep breath, and walked quicker. His pulse pounded in his temple, and he felt shaky, not a normal trait for him. He was always in control of himself.  
His black shoes clicked on the stones lining the crowded street, and every sense seemed sharpened.  
She turned into an alley, and he followed, trying to be quiet. He noticed she was breathing heavily, and was shocked when she turned to face him. "Why are you following me?!"  
He was taken aback, suprised that she didnt recognize him. He hadnt changed. Greasy black hair, black eyes...always the scowl upon his face.  
He opened his mouth, but no sound came, except for a small squeak. Embaresed, he cleared his throat and tryed again, still shocked by her eyes looking into his.  
"L-Lily? Lilian E-Evans Potter?" He stuttered, trying to calm himself. Her eyes widened, and she murmured "Who are you? You're not...one of them...are you?" Confused, Severus furrowed his brow. "One of...who?"  
She looked around fearfully, making him want to pull her close, and kiss away her tears. "The ones who bear the blackness. T-the Death Eaters." She whispered. He sighed. Yes, he was one of..._them._ She knew that, if she would just remember him!  
"Are you running from them?" He asked softly. She nodded, and bit her lower lip.  
"Lily, do you remember me?" He asked, hoping to all gods that she did. "I...I want to. I know I do...but..." She looked confused, and angry at herself.

"You will remember" He said softly. She nodded, and an idea struck him, so brilliantly he didnt know why he was a potions master, with a brain that big.  
"Do you need protection?" Severus asked her, tingling with shock, and confusion from head to toe. He wanted to smile when she nodded. He never smiled. Not since the day she- No. That...wasnt a thought he had to think any more. Not now that he found her.  
His thoughts fled to Hogwarts, where she would be safe. "I can keep you safe, if you come with me. Have you heard of Hogwarts?"  
Her face lit up, and he felt a faint flutter in his chest. "I went to school there!" She exclaimed.  
He nodded, and said "Come with me, Lily. Come to Hogwarts."  
She bit her lower lip, and sighed. "How can I trust you?" He was at a loss for words. She couldnt really be reassured unless she remembered him. And she didnt.  
"I- You can trust me Lily. I know you can." He whispered. "I'll show you. I promise."  
She nodded warily. "You better not be lying...you...uhm..."  
"Severus." he murmured, wanting her to say it. She smiled, and he nearly smiled back. "Severus."  
"Come here, I'll side along you."  
She did, and was standing next to him. He nearly lost his mind when he smelled her strawberry shampoo. He gently motioned her closer, and she complied, wrapping her arms around him. He did so back, and apparated them away.

* * *

Albus smiled at Minerva, and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. She sipped her tea, and glanced at the clock on Albus's wall.  
"Albus...Its nearly ten to nine. Will they arive soon?" Minerva questioned, her thin lips pursing at a loudly snoring portrait. Albus nodded, and his eyes twinkled as he regarded the witch across from him. "Minerva. I am sure it will work. Lemon drop?" She shook her head, and Albus sighed. "Why doesnt anyone but I like them?"  
Minerva sighed back. They had been over this many times. "Because, Albus they're gross. No one wants gross, Lemon candy from their old Headmaster."  
"I would have accepted, had Dippet offered them to me."  
"No, you wouldnt. Think about how odd it would have been for you to accept candy from him."  
"I would enjoy it."  
"I assure you, you wouldnt have."  
"Now Minerva, are you sure you dont want a lemon drop?"  
"Yes, I am sure. Now-"  
"Minerva?"  
"Yes, Albus?  
"Are you positive?"  
"Albus, I swear to Merlin-"  
"You shouldnt do that, Im not sure Merlin would take to kindly to that."  
"Why are you so immature for such an old man?"  
"Why are you so mature for an old lady?"  
Minerva pursed her lips, and muttered something about Albus being an old coot.  
"As are you, my dear." He replied, smiling.

She graced him a smile back, which was rare from her. They continued sipping their tea in silence, untill stone on stone was heard. Albus looked up, and exclaimed "Oh, they're here!"  
Minerva rolled her eyes at his childeshness, and stood to welcome the new arival.  
The wall beside the door held a charmed parchment. The names of the new arivals appeared, and Minerva relaxed, noting that they had both made it.  
_Severus Snape  
Lily Evans_

A knock sounded, and Albus's eyes twinkled. "Come in, Severus. Lily." The door swung open, and Severus stepped in, Holding a woman with red hair to his chest. She was passed out.He was breathing heavily as he stepped over the threshold, and set her down lightly on the carpeted floor.  
"S-she passed out from force of apparation." Severus murmured, as Minerva came foreward, and kneeled beside Lily, inspecting her.  
"She's suffering from lack of sleep...Broken bones, with numbing charms..." She gasped, and closed her eyes.  
"What? What is it?" Severus demanded, worry seeping into his heart.  
Minerva shook her head. "Later. We will discuss it later." With that, she levitated Lilys limp body from the room. Severus wanted so badly to follow, to never let her out of his sight again.  
Albus sat behind his desk, conjuring tea for the man standing, trembling in his fear of lost love, leaving again.  
"She didnt...doesnt remember me..." He murmured. Albus sighed. He had knew this would happen. "She will."  
"It...feels like a fresh start...but it cant be." Severus whispered, his black hair falling to curtain his face. "I re...remember that she said we were best friends...I cant-" He choked on his words, sinking into a chair. A loud, shuddering breathing emanated from his slumped posture.  
"She'll hate me once she remembers... I-I cant..." He gasped, trying not to let the hot tears behind his eyes spill foreward. "Albus..." He whispered. The older man inclined his head. "Yes, Severus?"  
"M-My heart hurts..." He let a small sound escape his lips, and the hot, thick tears ran down his face, washing his scowl away, replacing it with a look of utter confusion, and pain.  
"Severus..."  
The man looked up, tears still flowing. "Mmm?"  
"I think we need to talk, dear boy. Have some tea, and a lemon drop." Albus said softly.  
For the first time, in his years of Headmastering Hogwarts, someone accepted a lemon drop.

* * *

**So, this is my newest, Snape and Lily. Enjoy children?  
Loverlies, please, if you read, review. It makes my writters block go away.  
"Love is where you place your heart..."  
**

* * *


End file.
